1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a detector and a printer, and more particularly to, a detector capable of achieving energy-saving-effect and a print using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating a detector of a related art applied in a printer for detecting paper. Referring to the detector 100 of the related art in FIG. 1, a light receiving unit 110 is disposed on a carriage 120 that moves along a shaft (not shown), a plurality of light emitting units 130 is correspondingly disposed below the shaft (not shown) in a body (not shown) of a printer (not shown), and the light emitting units 130 are located on the moving path of the light receiving unit 110. A circuit board 140 provides electricity to the light emitting units 130 for enabling the light emitting units 130 to emit light.
During a printing process, paper enters to a position between the carriage 120 used for carrying ink cartridges and the light receiving units 130, and the circuit board 140 provides electricity for enabling the light emitting units 130 to concurrently emit light. Following the movement of the carriage 120 along the shaft, the light receiving unit 110 disposed on the carriage 120 accepts light emitted from the light emitting units 130 and penetrating through the paper, wherein light emitted from the light emitting unit 130 is infrared rays (IR), and the light receiving unit 110 obtains a barcode information on the paper according to the received light signal, so as to let the printer to know the paper properties for arranging the best printing mode.
In the printer of the related art, circuit design of the light emitting unit 130 is in form of series; therefore, during the paper detection, electricity provided by the circuit board 140, for enabling all the light emitting units 130 to concurrently emit light, is considerably consuming. Nevertheless, if the circuit of the light emitting unit 130 is designed in form of parallel, the circuit layout would be much intricate. Moreover, a connection line or a connector is needed to electrically connect in between the circuit board 140 and the light emitting unit 130, thus increasing assembly difficulty.